digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Parvis
Alex 'Parv' Parvis is the lead guitarist in Area 11. As he was involved in Sparkles*' life a long time after Digital Haunt was conceived, he cannot have had an important role in the inception of Project S*. However, due to his obvious avoidance of questions about it, he has almost certainly been briefed about it. He believes that every song is about penguins and each one represents a different facet of the penguin psyche. Yogscast Career Parv and worked for the Yogscast, along with Sparkles*, as a production assistant and content producer. He was later fired after Sparkles* left by a drunk Lewis during a Civ 5 livestream, speculated to be after a long period of deteriorating relations. "Alex joined the Yogscast team in 2012 as a Production Assistant. His role is to assist other members of the production team in providing high quality content". Quoted from here . Alternative Names *Parv *Alexander Guitarvis *Parvy *Parvasaurus *The Parvinator *Parvlina (Female Alter-ego) *Lord Parvy McParvington *Alex Suavis *Sips (As used at Insomnia 49 Gaming Expo.) *Alice Parvis (at the Yogscast Halloween party) Trivia * Alex Parvis.png|Alex Parvis Drunk Parv.png|Life advice from a drunken Parv. Parvis.png Parvslime.png|Parv's regular MC skin. Capture.PNG|Parv's Gigacraft Skin suarvis.PNG|Alex Suavis BestParvisFace.png|Parv during the justjamit livestream. Parv setlist.png|Brighton Setlist image.jpg|Alice Parvis - Parv's Halloween costume dpmlicious_Area11_Dota2_betakey_song.jpg|Parv playing guitar, with Sparkles* on the Keytar in the background Parv.jpg|Parv on his new guitar images-10.jpg|Parv with a floral box on his head. JtvY6cgN 400x400.jpg|Parv's glitch twitter icon Parv is known for inspirational and moving quotes. *Parv's middle name is Caspar. *He is half iranian. *A video of Parv as a youngling playing guitar to Pachelbel's Canon in D was hidden in an annotation in an "11 Minutes With Area 11" video. *He does a great Gollum impression, as shown in 'Riddles', the third Area 11 comedy sketch. *Contrary to popular belief, Parv is not lactose intolerant, he just doesn't like cheese. *One of Parv's favourite songs is 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia. *Parv's birthday is April 15th, 1990. *He likes to refer to video game enemies as 'meanies'. *Parv believes this page should be filled with compliments to him so that he can read it every morning and feel happy about himself. *Parv is a wonderful and special individual. *He has a "son" named Steve, who might also just be a cactus. *Parv runs a YouTube channel called ParvPlays where he posted gaming content as part of the Yogscast. Since he was let go, he has just been occasionally posting Area 11 announcement content and AMAs. *Parv also has another YouTube channel, parvis164. It simply contains two videos of him playing guitar songs, and two videos of him playing DOTA 2. *This is Parv's twitter. *Parv gets Sparkles* to write his guitar parts out of 'bone-idleness'. *Parv Bars - Fudge, Jelly Beans, Marshmallows, disdain towards existence and possible money or pennies. *Parv's favourite chocolate is 100% Equador Chacolate. *He is one of the shortest members of the band. *Parv is also multilingual. *Parv's favourite guitarist is Paul Gilbert. *His lucky number is 17.6 *According to Leo, Parv is the butt monkey of the band. *Parv's favourite band is Periphery *Parv is dyslexic, as was stated on one of his Minecraft series. *Parv doesn’t read very often but when he does he reads philosophy books. *Parv has no phobias. *The definition of the word "Parvis" is "a court in front of a church" (Source) Favorite stuff Colour : Green Anime : Outlaw star, Gurren lagann, and Code geass Area 11 Song : Heaven Piercing Giga Drill Solo Written Song : '''The Strays (Even though Kogie wrote it) '''Games : Metal Gear Solid series, Call Of Duty 1, 2 and 4, World of warcraft and Dota2 DOTA Hero : Dark Seer (and generally offlane heros) Guitarist : Paul Gilbert Fast food : Chinese Musical key : C#m Lucky number : 17.6 Film : Enemy at the gates Guitar make : '''Caparison Parv FAQ '''Q. Can I play dota with you? A. '''Yes you can. To do so you need to join the Parv chat channel in the dota client, From here one of the mods will add you to the guild P. When playing with viewers Parv generally opens the party to the guild. In future we hope to have enough regular people to be able to do full inhouse lobbies to take away from the pressure of playing matchmaking. '''Q. How do I join the chat channel? A. (See image to left) #Click this button #Type Parv here and select the Parv channel #Press join Q. Can I add you on steam? A. Parv would rather you didn’t. The account he uses on stream is his personal one that he uses to socialize with friends and if he added everyone from the stream his account would become unusable. If you want to play DOTA with Parv you can join the guild. Q. Can I add you in that has it’s own friend system separate to steam? A. Assume no unless Parv says otherwise. (Will update if there are any that you can) Q. What do you use to stream? A. Parv uses the paid version of X-Split to stream PC : some form of chillblast (not a yogsblast) sE electronics sE2200a II condenser mic Audio Technica BPHS1 headset Twitch emotes parvSniper parvRIP Q. How do I get these awesome emotes? A. Subscribe to ParvPlays on twitch for these with more to come. Q. How did you get involved with the Yogs ? A. Through Area 11 Q. Where in England are you from originally? A. Coventry Q. What did you do before Area 11 and The Yogscast? A. Parv did a Philosophy degree at university, and played with a metal band called Bloodgaurd Parv Plays Twitch Stream Rules *No spamming - If Parv isn’t seeing your message its probably because he’s too involved in whatever he’s playing to read chat, just wait till he’s not as busy then ask *No all caps - Nobody likes that. *No links - Shouldn’t need to explain this. *No talking about - LoL VS DotA, SOI Social Media Twitter : https://twitter.com/area11parvis Facebook : https://facebook.com/parvplays Youtube :https://youtube.com/parvplays Reddit : http://www.reddit.com/r/parvplays (This isn’t used much, yet) Category:People Category:Area 11 Category:Yogscast